


here she comes like a brand new day

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Smut, So basically, aka the usual lmao, i just had to write something with blake's new hair okay, with a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: “Gods, you look gorgeous.”The words had slipped out before she could stop herself, but Yang couldn't deny that they were the complete truth. Blake had always been beautiful, but now it was something more as well.





	here she comes like a brand new day

**Author's Note:**

> blake's v7 look came for my life and i just wanna thank rt for giving her even more top energy lol. they are the heroes we need but not the ones we deserve. tho i wanna strangle them too for making the outfits so damn complicated. i'm like 99% certain blake is never getting out of that fucking thing dsjakhfkjfdjfa
> 
> anyway enjoy what is basically a whole lotta gushing about how amazing blake is bc lbr that's at least 75% of yang's thoughts at all times XD
> 
> this isn't like specifically for bb week but it felt like a good time to post it lmao

Yang's boots hit the floor of the Atlas motel room with a dull thud, and she pulled her new jacket over her head to toss it onto a nearby chair. The outfit was taking some getting used to, but she was pleased with how it looked. It was warm for the Atlesian cold but it still gave her room to breathe and allowed for her to use her Semblance without overheating.

She had been far more captivated by her partner's choice of clothes, though, and she was reminded why when the door opened and Blake stepped through. Yang felt her mouth go dry as she stared, unable to tear her eyes away from the leather hugging her partner's every curve, the short hair that suited Blake far better than it had any right to and still caught her off guard every time she saw it in the wonderful way that had her stomach fluttering.

“Gods, you look gorgeous.”

The words had slipped out before she could stop herself, but Yang couldn't deny that they were the complete truth. Blake had always been beautiful, but now it was something more as well— she looked older, more mature, and most of all she looked free, more sure of herself in every movement and even just the way she carried herself with a certainty and confidence that had only ever shone through in brief flashes before.

“You told me that already,” Blake said, her voice light and teasing. “But I'm glad you think so.”

She crossed the distance to where Yang was seated on the edge of the bed in a few quick steps, and when she climbed into her lap, knees bracketing Yang's thighs on the mattress and hands coming to rest on her shoulders, Yang thought of something else that was different. They'd finally kissed for the first time about two weeks ago, and since then they'd shared a bed every night, neither of them wanting to be separated any more than necessary.

But despite that they'd only made love twice since then, not for lack of desire but lack of time and energy with trying to save the world consuming most of their waking hours and often leaving them exhausted when they did have moments to catch their breath and relax. Right now, however, there was no urgent business to take care of—no recent fight had drained all of their energy—and Yang wondered if this might become the third time they shared their bodies with each other.

Blake certainly seemed to have that idea as she cupped Yang's face in her hands and leaned down for a kiss. It started soft—tender—but then a moan escaped before Yang could swallow it down, and Blake's tongue was in her mouth, and before she knew exactly how it had happened the front of her jumpsuit was being opened, nimble fingers deftly tugging down the zip.

“Do you want me, Yang?”

She froze, out of surprise rather than even a hint of hesitation, but a murmured _yes_ against Blake's lips was all it took before her partner was helping her out of her clothes. Yang shifted to make the job easier, and soon only the white tank top she was wearing underneath was left as the brown fabric gathered around her waist. She briefly considered standing up to finish undressing but all rational thought evaporated from her mind as Blake pressed forward and Yang eagerly let herself fall back onto the bed.

Even the sudden change in position wasn't enough to break the kiss as her partner settled on top of her, and when Blake's teeth grazed across her bottom lip she let out a whine. Through the growing haze of pleasure she managed to summon the presence of mind to find the zip of Blake's coat—jumpsuit—whatever it was—albeit clumsily and with slightly shaking hands, and pull the zip up.

Beyond that she realised that she had no clue how to get the damn thing off, though, and so she gently pushed Blake away just an inch before she embarrassed herself trying and failing to strip her partner of her clothes. Concern pinched at Blake's brow, and Yang rushed to prevent a misunderstanding.

“Blake,” she said, struggling not to let her amusement show on her face. “How do you even take this off?”

Her partner laughed, but she took Yang's hand and guided it to the first buckle. Yang wasted no time undoing the fastening and from there Blake walked her through removing the skintight leather, making sure to chart a teasing path over the lean contours of her body as she showed Yang each step of the process.

It took several minutes, but eventually the unfairly attractive yet complicated outfit was a pile on the carpet next to the bed, and Yang found that she had actually enjoyed Blake helping her with this— teaching her how to break down every layer keeping them apart. It was slow, methodical, _deliberate_ , and a huge turn on. She shivered as Blake retook her place hovering over her, the amber of her partner's eyes glinting almost dangerously as their gazes met, and then Blake had claimed her mouth again, passionate and purposeful.

Yang was so distracted by the feeling of having Blake naked and pressed against her that she hardly even noticed when the buckle of her belt was flipped open and the leather was tugged free of her waistband to join the ever increasing pool of clothes on the floor. The sound of her zip being undone drew her attention, though, and she lifted her hips from the mattress so that Blake could yank her jumpsuit the rest of the way down.

She sat up to kick it off, and her tank top followed along with her bra and underwear only seconds later, leaving her totally bare as Blake pushed her back against the bed again, pinning her wrists above her head and sucking a bruise over her pulse point. Yang gasped at the barest hint of teeth, and she finally gave in to the urge to bury her hands in her partner's hair.

It was just as soft as ever, but the sensation of her fingers reaching thin air so much sooner was unfamiliar in the best possible way. It was somehow both endearing and far more arousing than it should have been, and she slowly ran her hands through the smooth black locks, basking in the novelty of it as Blake's mouth marked a path from the column of her throat down towards her chest.

Wet heat surrounded her nipple and she moaned, her grip tightening ever so slightly in Blake's hair as her partner lingered before pulling away to trail soft kisses over her breast. By the time Blake moved to give the other side the same treatment Yang was panting, wet and needy and desperate to come. Unwilling to wait any longer, she curled her fingers a little more firmly in her partner's hair, trying to guide her where she really wanted her. But Blake withdrew, looking up at her with smug amusement.

“Patience, Yang.”

Blake slid down to map the lines of Yang's abs with her lips, burning kisses imprinted onto sensitive skin as the muscles underneath tensed in anticipation. Their eyes never broke contact, and Yang swallowed hard as Blake took hold of her thighs, spreading them apart with confidence and ease. Her partner dropped to kneel on the floor between her legs, and Yang's head spun at the sight of amber looking back at her, bright with lust and warm with love.

Consumed with need, she tried to buck forward towards Blake's mouth, but her partner's fingers dug in just a fraction and she took the hint— no moving until Blake said she could move. So she stayed still as her partner left a medley of agonisingly light kisses over her inner thighs, despite every fibre of her being telling her to press into the contact.

Just when she thought she couldn't last another second without release, Blake pulled her in closer, encouraging Yang to hook her legs over her shoulders, and then she licked into her with one slow stroke of her tongue, pulling a ragged sigh from Yang's chest. But Blake didn't settle into a steady rhythm— instead she drew random patterns, varying the pace and avoiding Yang's clit so that she was left hanging so close to the edge but never quite able to fall over it.

“ _Blake_. Blake, _please_ —”

Her partner pulled back, the corner of her mouth tilting upwards slightly in a smirk. “Please what? Is there something you need, Yang?”

A sound of pure frustration tore from Yang's throat. “You know there is. Please, baby, _please_ , I'm _begging_ you—”

The urgent pleading must have been enough, because Blake lowered herself again, but this time she focussed her attention in fast, sharp flicks against Yang's clit, and her climax was swelling inside of her before her eyes had even drifted shut, the effort of keeping them open too great when her body was wracked by such overwhelming pleasure.

A minute longer and she was shuddering with the force of her orgasm, her hands fisting in Blake's hair as the aftershocks pulsed through her veins. Her partner didn't let up until the last wave of bliss had passed, and then there was a brief moment of loss before their lips met once more. Tasting herself on Blake's tongue was the most erotic thing Yang had ever experienced, and it made her want to repay the favour.

Blake pulled away to sit upright and Yang followed on impulse, unwilling to break the kiss so soon. Blake took hold of her wrist, and she let her hand be guided between her partner's legs, two fingers sliding into slick heat as Blake sank down around her. Her partner's arms looked around her neck, and Yang tangled her free hand in Blake's hair again as they finally separated to breathe.

Blake started to move, her eyes closing as her hips rose and fell in time with the pounding of Yang's heart, and the sound of rough, panted breaths drowned out the faint creaking of the bed as they found a pace that worked for both of them.

“More,” Blake said after several long moments, and Yang followed the instruction eagerly, adding another finger and curling them to hit the one place that always drew a moan from her partner.

This time was no exception, and the noise dropped straight between Yang's thighs, Blake's pleasure feeding her own. Blake's hands slid lower to grip her shoulders and then she was being pushed back down onto the mattress as Blake began to ride her with a little more urgency. Yang felt a pang of loss at being made to let go of her partner's beautiful new hair, but the view she had now more than made up for it.

Her eyes traced over the waves of black framing Blake's jawline, the scar vivid against her hipbone, and she thought of how much Blake had grown, not just since they met but over her whole life— how much more free and _herself_ she seemed now. The woman on top of her was powerful and impressive, and as Blake reached her peak with a few final thrusts Yang was overcome by pride and adoration.

When she was sure that all of the aftershocks had run through her partner's body she carefully pulled out, and then Blake was leaning down to kiss her again, warm and tender. When they separated after a long moment Blake opened her eyes and Yang was still overcome by how close—how connected—she felt to her partner just from simple eye contact.

As if she had read her mind, Blake reached up to brush a few loose strands of hair out of Yang's eyes. “I love you,” she whispered, and Yang didn't even try to stop the awed smile that spread across her face. She blinked before any tears could form, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, but she still couldn't always believe that she actually got to have this.

She could see the same emotions reflected back at her as she studied the amber of Blake's irises, and she laughed when her partner flipped them over. Not because it was even remotely funny, but just from the pure joy of being there. Blake was gazing up at her with complete trust and the words came so easily—so naturally—that Yang hardly even had to think about them.

“I love you too.”

Blake leaned up to kiss her, and it stayed chaste and innocent for a lingering beat before she wove her fingers through Yang's hair, guiding her down her body. It struck Yang that this was exactly what she had wanted to do earlier—Blake reading her needs effortlessly yet again—and maybe it should have surprised her how in sync they were, but after everything it just felt right— like it was the only way things could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and as always feel free to drop a comment if you want :P
> 
> see y'all next time!


End file.
